Metrics can be used to measure factors affecting a user's experience with an electronic device. For portable devices, battery life and data access time are important to many users. Battery life can be extended by configuring portable devices to hibernate or enter a reduced activity state during periods of inactivity. However, when a user is ready to resume using a portable device, an extended delay in restoring the device to a pre-hibernation state can negatively impact the user's experience. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of monitoring data storage activity.